


Take me for a ride?

by highqualityidiot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: When your friend promises to pick you up at the university at 3 a.m.





	Take me for a ride?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in summer 2016, inspired by the pics where Chanyeol drives with Baekhyun on his cute white scooter :D Just a short drabble based on that~

Sleep is for the weak. Baekhyun repeats the sentence like an endless mantra in his tired mind, taking a quick sip from his (now unpleasantly cold) coffee and then types out a couple lines more on the document before him. When his train of thought gets cut, he hits ctrl+s and leans back on his chair, groaning lowly and rubbing his eyes. 

It’s 2:16 a.m. and Baekhyun’s in a computer class at the university, and his sociology essay is still two pages away from being ready.

By his third year he still hasn’t learned the most important lesson when it comes to difficult assignments: don’t start them a day before they’re due. He does of course have a full mental list of excuses, from difficulties on finding reference literature to his own laptop crashing to his roommates being annoying and not giving him enough Study Time to their family dog having puppies just this week, and so on. None of this matters at the very moment of course; now it’s just him fighting against the clock and the word count and sleepiness. At least he’s not the only desperate student around, judging by the handful other sleepy and stressful-looking beings around him in the classroom. 

Baekhyun makes a mental note (once again) to be more clever next time around. Now, though, he just wants to get this shit done and send it and forget about it until the grading and go home and sleep. He gulps down the rest of his cold coffee, pulls one of the reference books closer and changes to bullshit and speed gear. 

At 3:04 Baekhyun sends the finished thing to his professor and is almost ready to cry a little. But he doesn’t. He does yawn so long that he thinks his jaw might dislocate, and then ponders the choices he has right then. It’s past three in the morning, there are nothing but taxis to take him home at that hour, and that costs both time and money. There are couches around in uni, and it wouldn’t be the first time Baekhyun spends a night uncomfortably like that but…

While considering his options, he’s absent-mindedly tapping on his phone, automatically checking SNS, which is naturally rather quiet at this hour. Except. There’s one person on his Facebook friends list online right then. Baekhyun supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. He taps the name and sends a message.

**Baekhyun:** normal ppl are at sleep at this hour

**Chanyeol:** look who’s talkin! are you gaming again or what?

Baekhyun snorts.

**Baekhyun:** i’ve been writing an essay for hours you ass. i’m at uni

**Chanyeol:** WHAT srsly???   
ok  
gonna sleep there or? kkk

**Baekhyun:** idk looks like i don’t have much choice

There’s a short pause after his message (Chanyeol usually replies in about 2 seconds) and Baekhyun uses that time to shut down the computer and gather up his books and notes. His phone finally buzzes for a message and Baekhyun is surprised when he reads it.

**Chanyeol:** i could come and pick you up? i’m not doing anything special right now and you wouldn’t have to sleep there. we could even go and grab smth to eat if you’d like!

It’s the second time in ten minutes that Baekhyun almost feels like crying. He thinks he must have done something very good in his previous life to deserve friends like this.

**Baekhyun:** are you sure? that’d help a ton!!!   
and i’m actually starving rn kkk

**Chanyeol:** sure no prob!  
gimme 15 mins  
meet u at the main gate!

 

Park Chanyeol has been Baekhyun’s friend since the first year. He majors in musicology, is an amateur composer/songwriter and a big fan of underground hip hop, online games and Iron Man. He’s nerdy, loud, kind and easy-going. He laughs with his whole body and it’s very contagious. They pretty much clicked right away when meeting through mutual friends during the first weeks of university. 

They’ve had ups and downs during the three years, periods when Baekhyun feels he can’t deal with Chanyeol’s antics, or times when they clash and end up giving each other silent treatment for weeks. But they’ve overcome everything and Baekhyun thinks all the hardships just make them closer in the end. He couldn’t imagine his university life with Chanyeol.

Especially at times like this. Baekhyun is at the main gate a bit early but it doesn’t matter, as the cool night air feels amazing after the suffocating computer class. Chanyeol has picked him up a couple times before (never this late of course), too, mostly to just show off his car. It’s a nice one, Baekhyun has to admit, a dark Mercedes-Benz with leather seats and a sound system that would make an average DJ jealous. Baekhyun likes going on drives but as he doesn’t have either a license or a car, he must depends on his car-owning friends with that. 

Baekhyun stands there and waits and looks closely at every approaching car that isn’t a taxi but none of them stops. He then hears a weird chugging sound and turns his head to see someone on a motorbike driving closer. 

Baekhyun automatically takes a couple of steps back, dumbfounded, when the bike comes at a stop right in front of him. He then notices that it’s not a motorbike but a white scooter and the someone riding it is no other than Chanyeol. His friend lifts his visor and grins at Baekhyun.

“Hey!”

Baekhyun can only gape for a second. “What’s… that?” He gestures vaguely at the scooter.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says like he’s just realized he came by a scooter. “It’s mine. I got it a while ago.”

“Did you exchange your car for this or?”

That makes Chanyeol look a bit embarrassed. “Um, actually the car’s my dad’s. I just borrow it every now and then.”

Baekhyun raises his brows at this. That explains a couple of things. “I see!”

“So yeah, I–I can’t really afford a car yet so I got this one instead. But this is almost better because you never get stuck in the traffic!”

Baekhyun eyes the vehicle with great distrust. It looks like something his grandfather would drive in the countryside. “You want me to get on that thing? Where do I even sit?”

“Behind me of course!” Chanyeol taps on the kind of seat right behind his back. “I brought you a helmet, too!”

Baekhyun takes the helmet but is still not quite sure about this. “Is it really safe? What if it falls over?”

Chanyeol laughs. “It won’t! I’m good at driving, you should trust me.”

“I trusted that you’d come by car…” But his tiredness and hunger are winning over so Baekhyun eventually accepts his fate, puts the helmet on and climbs behind Chanyeol. He doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about clinging to his friend because he just _doesn’t want to fall off_.

“Where to?” He hears Chanyeol ask, laughter clear in his voice. That bastard.

“Closest place that sells chicken!” Baekhyun tells. “And drive safely please, I don’t want to die tonight!”


End file.
